Battle of the Millennium
The area was a hostile environment, all types of weather, from sandstorms to fire spouts to even random, but frequent earthquakes. The landscape was in constant chaos, but out of nowhere, appears a being with a mysterious appearance, like no other. He looked like a normal human, but he was surely hiding something. "This is indeed the place... The others should be here shortly..." Yuu thought to himself as he disappeared into the wind itself, hiding his presence once again. The weather was completely unpredictable, sandstorms in one place, firestorms on the next. Blizzards in the middle of a cloudless zone and earthquakes as far as the eye could see. In the distance a pattern of rose petals forms a physical body. A man with silver hair, spiked in unpredictable patterns. A pair of distinct horns rest upon his forehead. His eyes a pattern of blue and purple with twelve tomoe decorating the circles of his eyes. A goatee rests upon his chin, the wind blowing it and his hair gently. His red cloak, patterned with the Eye of Horus, patterned with the same Rinnegan that blesses his eyes and nine tomoe below it, dances in the wind. Kisui Iyoku has made his way to the barren landscape. Shortly behind him, A white haired figure trailed behind. The man was cloaked yet the apparel's hood was down so that one could see his face. This man though he didnt look like much more than a simple shinobi, held power in different areas. He was the bearer of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan a feat which only few of the Uchiha clan had attained. He walked behind Kisui, keeping about a 8 feet range of distance between them. To be completely honest, he did not trust this landscape at all, being the cautious person he was. "Kisui! Why are you walking so fast? We aren't in a hurry are we?' He questioned the man. In his hand he carried one of the Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords, prepared to utilize it against any threats who dare to cross he and Kisui's path. On this sword as well as the others, he had already marked with a special seal. The constantly shifting weather would be complemented by an odd terrain, possessing what seemed like every terrain that existed on the globe, from ice, to grassland, to sand, to even sky high trees in the jungle. An odd place indeed but the perfect location for several powerful yet odd shinobi to battle it out. With the competitors arriving; most alone, some in pairs, the earth began to tremble, such powerful chakra entering one location would do nothing but cause the tectonic plates to collide foreshadowing the soon collision of their chakra. Never too early where he is waiting on people but never to late where people are waiting on him, the Shogūn would appear on the tallest tree, so swiftly that there wasn't even a sound. Sitting on one of the tree branches Shenron would look down at his opponents, demonstrating how he truly felt towards, they were inferior. Shenron would chose such a location to appear to show the rest how above them he was. "So a team has already been decided eh, of course the weakling would team up with a God, its natural for weak to attach themselves to the a rank they could never reach." he mumbled referring to the white-haired shinobi who he had defeated not to long ago. Waiting on the others to arrive he would put his signature cig in his mouth and light it as he leaned back onto the trunk of the tree. "What the hell kind of climate his this?" A man said from up above as he rode what seemed to be a platform of ice. "Four heat signatures, humans, but that one there." Focusing his attention to the man leaning back on the truck of a tree, Kazaragi frowned making a face of disgust. "This man, why the hell his his temperature so hot? Hmm interesting..." Dropping from the air, he would land in area near the trees. The man was of average height, lean, what seemed to be no muscle at all with a head full of white hair. The man was known as Kazaragi, a shinobi from Kumogakure, though he showed no affiliation to the village. As he landed on the ground he would be able to feel his chakra signature as he traveled towards him. "Hmm, he's strong too it seems." Kazaragi then diverted his sensing capabilities to the other three men noticing they weren't your everyday shinobi either, but something about this man ahead of his caught Kazaragi's focus as he could see the man in the distance. "Red Hair..." "It looks like everyone has gathered...." a voice boomed throughout the landscape as a massive firespout as well as an Ice-like tornado converged in a single location, causing a titanic explosion of hot and cold waves to spread across the area, freezing and setting blaze all within a hundred feet of the explosion. From out of nowhere, the wind itself seemed to swirl in an odd formation for a few seconds before it formed into a man. Looking at the various gathered shinobi, Yuu knew exactly what was to occur next as he tightened up the buckles across his black attired just slightly. Closing his eyes, he could still see, but in a manner quite different from others. "This battle could go any way possible, so, lets make sure to make it fun..." his voice boomed, confirming to the others that the previous words before were in fact his. Without any further movement on his part, through sheer mastery of his unique specialty, the weather around the area began to get more catastrophic. In that instance, the earth beneath everyone began to quake, certainly enough to throw those without worry off of their feet. On top of that, it began raining as well. In various areas around them, volcanoes seemed to form out of nowhere, spewing lava forth like Yosemite. Aiming at the volcano, a tornado began to make its way towards one of the smaller vents. If it reached it, it was sure to spew lava across the battle field as a lightning storm formed over the various natural heat sources, just as Yuu dashed off with decent speed comparable to Kakashi. "I'll use everything to my advantage... I just hope Kazarigi is able to keep up. I wouldn't want to kill my ally..." Yuu said as he headed for the trees for his next move, aiming to avoid the legendary Uzushiokage for now. Looking at the path the tornadoes were taking, Kisui begins formulating a strategy. Looking around at the various sources of lava, he takes one of his Truth Seeking Balls and forms a gunbai in his hand. Swinging it from side to side, it reacts to the two tornadoes and creates rotations that are spinning in the opposite circulation of the tornadoes, tearing them apart. In that instant, Kisui reforms the gunbai into a shakujō with a large ankh on top of it and several rings around it. Tapping the shakujō on the ground, the lava that spews on the ground seems to dissipate, as if its very form was rendered noneixstent. With the lava around him and Shiguma neutralized, Kisui returns the shakujō into its neutral, sphere like shape as it continues to float around behind him in unison with the rest. Forming a Ram seal, Kisui begins to manipulate the landscape, covering the volcanoes with thick amounts of snow to render them dormant. At the same time, the desolate ground begins to calm, replacing most of the desolate landscape with lively surroundings, lifeless dirt reformed into grass. One of Kisui's ultimate masteries over the forces of nature. Nodding to Shiguma to stick close, Kisui begins running towards the trees, his Rinnegan carefully peering over the surrounding terrain for any threats. Shiguma watched as Kisui did his movements. He was about to take is own form of action against the tornadoes but Kisui managed to beat him to the deed. After seeing the obvious things going on with the landscape, he fused with Perses. Immediately after fusing, he began to cover the tops of a few volcanos near him, to give them a little time. He nodded at the same time as Kisui and began following him. He was prepared for an attack, if he needed to react quickly and dodge. He immediately created a blade of wind over his sword, to increase the length a few more inches as well as the cutting power and speed. He activated his standard three tomoe Sharingan, searching and cautious of any threats to be lurking within the area. The crimson-haired shinobi watched as the mongrels altered the already shifting climate to their advantage. "This is a waste of time, I don't even know why I'm here." he sighed as he decided there was no reason for him to display his talents to several shinobi he had never even met before, for no reason. He would flick his cig downwards, which would create a massive explosion once it made contact. He would close his eyes and vanished from the battlefield without a trace. "What the hell, he vanished, that son of a...." Kazaragi was disappointed, he took interest into the man and for him to just up and disappear angered him a bit as well. Moving on as the cold and hot waves spread across the area, soon after a quake. Taking note of his partners doing, Kazaragi glided across the air to avoid the tremors and moved to regroup with Yuu. "Two against two, wonder who I will get." Soon after saying this, Kazaragi noticed the forming of a volcano and tornado and soon after that their dissipation. Noticing the three thermal signatures moving towards the trees, Kazaragi decided to head there too, so he could back up his partner. Sensing the two chakra signatures disappear, Yuu saw a large clearing ahead within the forest with a tree stomp in the center. Yuu ran and jumped onto it, before facing the direction of the shinobi he could sense following him. "I sense four souls approaching this location, though only three shinobi are coming... Hmm, that fused one has a unique feel to it..." Yuu thought to himself as the wind blew, with his hair flowing across his head. "The battle will begin shortly..." Yuu whispered to himself, ready for the planned battle that lies ahead. Kisui slows his movements down to a walk as he traverses through the forests, calming his mind as he peers through his surroundings with a careful gaze. Looking above at the falling cigarette, he determines it's no normal cigarette. Looking towards the cigarette, he snaps his fingers, putting out the ember it had at the tip as it drops harmlessly upon the ground. With a slow breath, Kisui decides he's going to take his time in this environment, make sure he misses nothing. He forms one of this Truth Seeking Balls back into a shakujō as he walks through the forested surroundings, the rest of the balls floating precariously behind him. Shiguma's eyes flick back and forth, watching his environment just as Kisui is doing. The three tomoe seemingly spun once within his eye, without reason. Just give me full control and let me turn this area into a land of spikes and death. Perses spoke within Shiguma's conscious. No. We'll just follow Kisui, and back him up. That is all for now. Suddenly the Red-Haired Deity reappeared on the exact same branch, with some newfound information. "Seems like I was right, that man over there does have a bounty on his head, maybe it's not as wasteful as I thought" referring to the bounty on Shiguma's head. "Oh finally, it chou time. Can we take the other souls while were at it." the Death God asked entering its spirit form that only the eyes of one who is connected to life and death can see. Doing the same, Maju made her first statement of the day. "So what's on the schedule today" sitting down on the branch looking down on the opponents like Shenny. Quickly placing another cig in his mouth Shenron, decided to only watch for now, masking his chakra and his appearance. "Kazaragi, Shenron, that man from before is here." Hiryū said to Kazaragi as he eventually regroup with his teammate. "Uhh, you're Yuu right?" Kazaragi asked looking at the man. "So who do you take in this battle, it seems that the other person came back and unfortunately he is really strong so we need to work together to take care of him." Kazaragi said referring to Shenron whom he had faced before. "Kazariga... Stick close..." he replied. "Also, I'd take anyone here". Yuu suddenly secreted metal from his surroundings that surrounded his skin. Forming a long, razor sharp blade, Yuu eyed a leaf falling towards the ground. In a time frame shorter thanthe sharingan could even comprehend, Yuu had completely sliced down every tree the forest was made of, revealing the chaotic storms that surrounded its edge. Eyeing the other shinobi, Yuu spoke. "Let's begin the battle...." Yuu said, his blade gone in an instant. He made sure to not harm any of the participants. Kisui could see each leaf surrounding the trees being cut in half in slow motion, his absolute grasp of the Rinnegan's visual acuity at its highest. He can see the trees rustling from the blades that were aimed towards the trees, the blades flying around them. Looking towards his shakujō, he gently taps it against the ground, summoning a wolf with eyes that shared his visage. Nodding upwards at Kisui, she runs through the forest, gone in an instant. With the wolf gone and completely undetectable, Kisui observes his targets. Looking up at Hiryū, he could see the memories of Hagoromo creating him. Though he was hidden under the guise of a human, Kisui can see his true form as clear as day. Clearing his throat, Kisui looks towards Kazaragi, observing his mindset. "Ice Release user. Cryokinetic capabilities. I will adjust my strategies accordingly." Slowly guiding his eyes to Yuu, he observes him carefully. "Creation assimilation. Singularity manipulation. Body modification via animal absorption. Will adjust combat accordingly." His observations complete, Kisui stands firm, his mind set in strategy adaptation.